


【EA】初次无聊

by Shuheng



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuheng/pseuds/Shuheng
Summary: 小少爷和西装男的桃色事件





	【EA】初次无聊

雨季来临催生别样情调，艾吉奥无暇他顾，这个有着汽车后轮飞溅水花和蘸水枯叶乱飞的世界向他走来，闲逛的年轻人站在十字路口，百无聊赖地分辨自己脑中苍蝇乱撞般的思想。在红绿灯交织间隙，几乎就是在这瞬间，艾吉奥看到人行道对面撑伞的男性。他像从裂缝里逃出来的人物，格格不入的深蓝色西装，咖啡色的细框眼镜，黑伞上白如露珠的雨滴繁星满布；他在低头看腕表，艾吉奥趁此时机看到对方微微晕湿的短发，棕色皮鞋与裤腿的又一丝裂缝，展露的是这具身体穿的黑色长袜。

艾吉奥打量他，双眼在飘飞雨丝间像光学显微镜凝视着植物表皮细胞，那是规整排列的图形，金色袖扣，适中的领带夹，搭在鞋面恰到好处的西装裤，不属于这个城市大部分居民的东方肤色。每个色块严丝合缝地拼贴在一起，艾吉奥的裤兜此时若还揣着信用卡，他有超过八成的的几率会在艺术馆将这幅作品买下。

他抬头了。与艾吉奥遥遥相望，又不当回事地看向别处。这让艾吉奥感到一丝愉快，以及沉稳落下的决心。

道路如梭，往来人群是丝线，艾吉奥泰然自若地朝前走去，在骤然变重的雨滴缝隙里辗转腾挪，不期然撞上了那位文质彬彬的行人。“抱歉。”艾吉奥诚恳地扶住对方的肩膀，“不过你能用伞搭我一程吗？我的公寓就在这附近。这天气够难以捉摸的。”

这下艾吉奥感受得更清楚，他的手掌摸到的西装面料是某种骆驼皮，衬衫领口有铂金线刺绣；对方身上有种厚重的香味，飘散开来像火炉边的橘皮。他很年轻，右唇角有条细细的疤痕，凝视艾吉奥时的眼睛像冲洗过的玻璃灯罩，里面燃着一团透亮的火焰。

对方毫不讶异，就像等待昆虫落入怀中的猪笼草，外表艳丽实则危险至极。他似乎并不在意眼前佛罗伦萨小伙的莽撞，艾吉奥看见他端正脸庞上露出个轻飘飘的微笑，而后他将伞举高了些，天地间落下一片足够容纳两个人的庇护所。

阿泰尔确定自己只是出于无聊。这个潮湿灰暗的雨天，某个算不上车水马龙的十字路口，他跟随不知名的年轻人举着伞来到某幢公寓，对方往外套口袋掏钥匙的时候手还揽着阿泰尔的腰。然后他们推搡着挤进去，双腿和嘴唇都交叠在一起，门被重重地关上。阿泰尔更热情地捏着对方的下颌，密不透风地吸吮着年轻人温热的唇，他们热烈又深长地亲吻着，仿佛将这当成了唯一的沟通方式。

“……我叫艾吉奥。艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”年轻人喘息着推开阿泰尔，声音带着笑意，“你会想知道我的名字的。”

“艾吉奥。”阿泰尔从善如流地叫着他的名字，冷厉地用牙齿碾磨他的耳垂，“你想听我怎么叫你？”

艾吉奥笑起来，他的后脑勺抵着墙壁，冰凉的触感像寒冬从衣领灌进去的风。他的双手胡乱摸过阿泰尔的胸膛、乳头、小腹、阴茎，隔着三件套也能触及那份滚烫，艾吉奥促狭地说：“或许等我操你的时候你就会明白了。”

似乎艾吉奥并不在乎阿泰尔的名姓，于是后者只是轻笑两声，像某种猎食者般向后退去。他解开领带，一路脱一路跟艾吉奥往卧室走，阿泰尔极快地将这单身公寓打量一番，如无意外，这个叫艾吉奥的家伙应该不超过二十岁。客厅的电器家具都有薄薄一层灰，想必艾吉奥入住之后就没怎么动过，看得出这并不是他久居的住所；沙发上散落着杂志和书籍，还有张卷了半边的海报，上面印的是爱德华·肯威的演唱会宣传，这个以粗粝加勒比风情闻名的流行歌手颇受年青一代的热爱，看来艾吉奥也没能免俗，阿泰尔心想他在音乐方面的品味估计不是太好。

他们急不可耐地倒在床上拉拉扯扯地亲吻，艾吉奥把自己卡在阿泰尔双腿间，隔着西装裤的紧实布料也能感受到一份湿润和火热。他好像刚刚进入状况，揪着阿泰尔的短发在他的嘴唇与喉结流连，艾吉奥用手指勾着阿泰尔解开一半、还挂在衬衫上的领带，以一种让两人都窒息的热情持续不断地侵占阿泰尔的嘴唇。它拥有令人着迷的形状与温度，艾吉奥柔软微凉的舌尖努力上翘着去触碰阿泰尔的牙龈与上颚，阿泰尔微微眯起眼，倒对艾吉奥的沉迷其中有些意外。

在得以喘息的空当，阿泰尔掐了掐艾吉奥的屁股：“去洗澡。”尽管艾吉奥随随便便穿着牛仔裤，阿泰尔还是感受到他臀部的挺翘和富有弹性。

“你先请。”艾吉奥趴在阿泰尔身上，把头埋在对方颈间，声音沉闷又带点俏皮地钻进阿泰尔耳中，“如果我洗到一半你改变主意，岂不是让人伤心。”

阿泰尔心想我有看起来这么不值得信任吗？他毫无意见地翻身下床前往浴室，还小小地开玩笑说艾吉奥想要丢掉他的衣服让他裸奔以至于无处可逃。艾吉奥侧躺在床上带着暧昧笑容看着他，手上还圈出一个下流姿势。等花洒的水流声哗啦响起，艾吉奥飞箭似的冲出公寓直奔便利店。他租住没几天的公寓什么都没有，艾吉奥心里含恨地殴打自己，手上马不停蹄地在货架上抓过安全套和润滑剂，而后脚下装了滑轮般去结账，收银员毫不稀奇地打包装袋，还慢悠悠地对着飞奔离去的艾吉奥的背影问需不需要小票。

毫不避讳地说，艾吉奥在性爱方面有超乎年龄的成熟，他的兄长费德里科对此总结出结论：艾吉奥除了吸引人的漂亮脸蛋外还有愚蠢的小聪明，没有人不喜欢这种天真又狡黠的色情。妹妹克劳迪娅直言不讳地说“不就是漂亮蠢货吗”，遭到艾吉奥怀恨在心一个星期，这整整一周他都没给克劳迪娅做早餐。的确如此，艾吉奥年轻、精力充沛，尽管搭讪技术很烂，他却依然没有放弃对一时兴起之爱的猛烈追求——阿泰尔恰好落入这个热情的陷阱。好在双方都对此感到满意。

因而阿泰尔围着浴巾走出来后看见的就是往床上倒安全套的艾吉奥，这个年轻人卷着被子快乐地哼哼。交接浴室使用权的时候，擦肩而过的两人还探头接了个吻，艾吉奥闻到阿泰尔嘴里薄荷柠檬的牙膏味，眼睛瞟到置物架上有一根新拆封的牙刷。真是神奇的家伙，他怎么从杂物箱里找到它的？

过了没多久艾吉奥就带着水汽从浴室走出来，坦坦荡荡，一丝不挂，阿泰尔不得不在这样的裸体面前高度肯定钟灵毓秀的意大利在文艺复兴以来的高超艺术造诣。艾吉奥的头发湿润柔顺地搭在肩上，他神采奕奕的眼睛对万物的凝视都含着爱意，艾吉奥在这样的无暇光辉中忽然变得婉转、沉静，虽然下一刻他就放荡地长腿一跨坐在阿泰尔腿上。阿泰尔轻轻地吻着艾吉奥侧脸，手指卷着一缕深色头发摩挲，他感觉有什么硬得像体育器材保管室里接力棒似的东西顶着自己，如果艾吉奥没有紧握着某把能更换弹夹的枪支，那么这也确实是急需上膛的热兵器。

艾吉奥把阿泰尔按倒在床垫上，柔软家居用品就像猛然加班到深夜的过劳员工，在两个精壮男性的折磨下发出“吱嘎”哀鸣。艾吉奥急切地舔舐和吸吮着阿泰尔的皮肤，他的手指偶尔抚过或长或短的疤痕，大家都一样，这没什么，艾吉奥心脏砰砰跳动，快要翻出一朵玫瑰；哪个混小子在年轻时候不会通过性爱或斗殴来发泄无以疏通的旺盛生命力？因为他们实实在在地活着。他挤压着阿泰尔一边的乳头，圆粒高挺，用指甲抠进细小空隙里又能接触到湿润且冰凉的软肉，艾吉奥将柔软乳尖拢在手里挑逗它，技法娴熟又缠绵。

“看得出来你的女朋友相当多。”阿泰尔的揶揄从艾吉奥脑门上淋下来。

“我可是相当受欢迎的男人，”艾吉奥埋头亲吻着阿泰尔布满蜷曲绒毛的小腹，“我会用实际行动证明自己的。”

他的唇齿辗转来到阿泰尔胯间，阻挡着私密要处的洁白浴巾艾吉奥没用过几次，今后估计也不会再用——他暂时没有那种癖好。艾吉奥的手隔着毛料精细的浴巾覆盖上阿泰尔半勃起的阴茎，他的确该有反应了，否则艾吉奥的自尊心该受到怎样的挫伤？湿漉漉的年轻人躬腰低头用牙齿解开阿泰尔围捆的布料，这过程像剥开新鲜竹笋和莴苣，阿泰尔的体毛从上腹的稀疏延展到下体的浓密，就像一只刚拧开的中性笔迟迟划出的墨水痕迹，对于艾吉奥而言，其实阿泰尔已经算得上毛少体亮光溜溜。阿泰尔的阴茎蓄势待发地歪斜在一旁，艾吉奥注意到他的形状有些上宽下窄，像是某种墨鱼卵的流畅可爱，他伸出舌头重重舔了舔龟头，阿泰尔的大腿顺势抖动了一下。看起来艾吉奥的舌头能堪重用，这让阿泰尔内心窜起细微的急迫和隐秘的期待，希望这年轻人跟他吹嘘的那样全无出入。

艾吉奥是行事风格迅速直接的人，他大张嘴巴将阿泰尔的阴茎纳入口腔中，这鼓鼓囊囊的软肉像真正能泡发的海绵，在艾吉奥的唇舌间猛烈膨胀发硬，圆滑顶部抵着艾吉奥的喉间，危险地戳刺着。阿泰尔抓住艾吉奥的长发，他堪称冷酷地开始操着艾吉奥红润的双唇，后者发出细微呜咽，却仍然用热情将阿泰尔的阴茎细致包裹。他妈的，你会噎死我。艾吉奥心想。手指仍然灵巧地撸动阿泰尔没能没入他嘴里的柱体，嘴上啧啧有声地吸吮着备受宠爱的前端，随着阿泰尔粗暴的顶胯还接连不断地进行着深喉。

“你可真棒，艾吉奥。”阿泰尔喘着粗气，听起来像呼吸道疾病发作快要死去的病人，仍旧喃喃着发出夸奖，“相当有诚意，不是吗？”

忙碌的艾吉奥可没这闲工夫跟他聊天，他间或发出嘶哑的干呕声，终于在他唇角撕裂而半张脸酸胀的痛楚中吐出了阿泰尔精神焕发的阴茎。他俩交换着粗重喘气声和胡乱的咒骂。艾吉奥撸动着自己的阳具，手脚麻利地拆开安全套往上挂，阿泰尔想靠过来替他来一发手活，被这热情的年轻人拒绝了；他吹着口哨，轻佻地笑话阿泰尔“你不如留着这点情调继续酝酿吧”。艾吉奥的手在阿泰尔的屁股附近悬而未决，他挤出一大坨润滑剂，尚且半凝固的膏状物体像沙拉酱一样喷涌而出，还散落不少弄脏了床垫。艾吉奥试图用手指操阿泰尔，这是必经历程，尽管变得急躁起来的艾吉奥行动显得粗鲁，阿泰尔也没骂得太狠。“操你妈的艾吉奥你以为是在戳吸管吗？哦那我会如你所愿地把你夹断在里头。”

“对不住嘛亲爱的。”艾吉奥熟练地撒娇，手指的抽插动作就没停过，润滑剂在他不间断的开拓中开始融化，很大部分原因来自阿泰尔后穴中的高热。阿泰尔过分配合了，他的腰肢劲健，海浪般摆动着吞食艾吉奥的手指，他们都在出汗，艾吉奥不确定谁比谁跟潮热，他抬头看到阿泰尔的额头和鬓间都泛着汗珠的闪亮，表情有种色情的沉迷。艾吉奥觉得自己可能脸红了，因为他不会在瞬间开始高烧。阿泰尔的眼神在无声地对艾吉奥倾诉着渴求和欲念，刺骨又激烈，艾吉奥恨不得现在就掐着他的屁股狠狠干他。还好这是个短暂的过程，毕竟阿泰尔跟他都已经迫不及待地想要开始最原始纯粹的做爱，他把手指抽出来，抬着阿泰尔的腿把他对折，艾吉奥惊异于他的柔韧，这个健康上班族显然有着自律的健身习惯。艾吉奥的阴茎在阿泰尔臀缝间滑动，他微微喘气，居高临下看着阿泰尔，不受控制地扯出个笑容。

阿泰尔的性格显然不那么好说话，他的双腿挣脱艾吉奥的掌控，亲密地圈住艾吉奥的腰并在他身后交叉放置。他把艾吉奥往自己身上拉，声音微微带着沙哑：“菜鸟，不管你在想什么，我只给你五秒钟时间。现在，赶快，操我。”

“我什么也没想。”艾吉奥脸上仍挂着笑意，他觉得自己发了疯，这么短短片刻就无可救药地对阿泰尔萌生岩浆奔流似的激烈爱意，艾吉奥甚至说不上来如何爱他。他连一秒都不想浪费，阿泰尔扩张充分的诱人屁股在等着艾吉奥的阴茎造访，如你所愿，艾吉奥咬牙切齿地默念，如你所愿，如你所愿。他硬得发胀的阴茎捅进阿泰尔后穴，艾吉奥剧烈地喘息，他甚至不等阿泰尔再说些什么，或者像从前询问姑娘们那样对阿泰尔体贴一二，狠狠抽送又整根撤出，艾吉奥的手指甚至将阿泰尔的大腿抓出深深红痕。在这个瞬间，艾吉奥是濒死的苦行者，他翻越干裂荒原，看过暴晒而亡的虎豹枯骨，砂砾累积成了塔，石块又风化成了沙，千百年又千百年的追寻，阿泰尔是救他于炭烤火灸折磨中的甘泉。

拍打玻璃窗的雨声，布料的摩擦声，急切的喘息声，所有这一切都揉作一团迷离废纸被丢进艾吉奥脑中的深渊。那个光怪陆离的世界在离艾吉奥远去，他的生命即将终结于阿泰尔的身体深处。润滑剂早在艾吉奥的抽动间翻作白沫，阿泰尔落下又弹起，整个人像砧板上的鱼，他的双腿紧紧绞着艾吉奥，一如他们交媾的连接点不分彼此地融为一体。

他们什么也不说，此时无话可说。阿泰尔感受到些许灵魂的惊颤，他被艾吉奥近似冷酷无情地压在床上，双手漫无目的地抓挠着艾吉奥的手臂和肩胛，他听见自己大声的呻吟和喘息，在这之间夹着的还有不同语言的咒骂，艾吉奥在阿泰尔的凶狠呻吟中变成山羊或三文鱼，但他依旧用耸动的力量操着阿泰尔，来自语言的魔法就永不生效。他们陷入狂野的欢欣中，艾吉奥的阴茎更像破开血肉的利剑，阿泰尔为他敞开的身体已经柔软到不可思议，可艾吉奥永不餍足，他着迷地往深处顶弄，这种坚硬的、残酷的武器才更贴近阿泰尔与他的这次性爱——突兀又沉默，在你毫无防备时刺穿胸膛的利器。

阿泰尔又骂了几句什么，艾吉奥没来得及听清，他感受到一股力量推挤着自己，而后视野一阵旋转，阿泰尔屁股里还夹着他的阴茎，却仍然有这种力气把艾吉奥推到自己身下。“……操，我得教你一些事，小孩。”阿泰尔骑在艾吉奥胯间，说话间还轻微地呼气，“做爱是两个人的事好吗？当然事实上你想要几个人一起都可以，你不能把我从这之中撇出去。”

他撑着艾吉奥的腰腹，扭动腰胯用屁股继续操着艾吉奥的阴茎，必须注意这其中的主导与服从关系——阿泰尔喉间酝酿着低沉的呻吟，他没管艾吉奥用怎样震撼和羞赧的眼神盯着他的脸与他们之间泥泞的交合处，阿泰尔显然是行动至上的精干人士。他们就这么轻易地换了个姿势，阿泰尔似乎病态地追求公平，他既享受艾吉奥带给他浪涌翻覆般的快感，也毫不吝啬地给予艾吉奥同等的性爱体验。艾吉奥如果有空想想这是怎么回事，他估计会为了床伴的高尚原则流眼泪。可惜他现在什么也听不进去，艾吉奥半是茫然半是昏沉地向上挺动，阿泰尔在这样双向的交合下体力像水分在阳光下蒸发，过不了太久他就落败地向后倒去，被他紧紧拿捏的艾吉奥的阴茎随之摇摆，可怜的年轻人发出有点痛苦的闷哼。

最终还是艾吉奥俯下身来细密地轻啄阿泰尔，他体贴地替阿泰尔手淫，不得不说处在这个年龄段的小伙子手上功夫都还不错，阿泰尔闷闷地发出响动，然后在艾吉奥温暖掌心里射了出来。高潮来得很快，艾吉奥与阿泰尔双双与浮沫被冲上海岸。房间里还缭绕着闷热淫靡的气息，他们抱在一起喘息，随时准备着下一轮的兴致盎然。

两人的晚饭是随便点的快餐，吃饱喝足后他们靠在沙发上聊天接吻和看电视。雨还没停，忽大忽小，窗帘拉开一小半，从公寓里可以看见街道与高楼明灭的光亮平凡至极，没什么超乎寻常的不同。阿泰尔并不是沉默的性格，可是艾吉奥话说得更多，就显得他像个倾听者。阿泰尔拥有连自己也意想不到的耐心。

艾吉奥说他并不是什么叛逆少年，阿泰尔问他你究竟多少岁，艾吉奥支支吾吾地说大概十七八九吧……然后阿泰尔“哦”了一声转过头，说那我可大你十岁。接着艾吉奥说自己的父亲管教很严厉，但思想很开明，艾吉奥为了女孩跟另一个男孩打了架后主动说想出来散心，他父亲同意了，并且切断艾吉奥的零花钱供给来源。所以在积蓄用完之后艾吉奥就会回家。阿泰尔听得越发好笑。

关于阿泰尔，艾吉奥没有主动提起，他也不会说。在这样古怪的关系中两人将近四天没出过门，雨下了又停，躲过了太阳又迎来了雨，循环往复，就像阿泰尔和艾吉奥永无止境的欢愉。阿泰尔在某天早晨带着一身乱七八糟的痕迹走到客厅接电话，挂断之后阿泰尔静静地站了会儿，转头看见艾吉奥一如这几天来一丝不挂地站在卧室门口。

“我猜你要回国了。”艾吉奥肯定地说。

“没错。”阿泰尔经过他身边时捏了捏艾吉奥的脸，“不然你想做爱做到死吗。”

艾吉奥耸耸肩，很突兀地说：“那我得……问问你的名字。”

阿泰尔面不改色地穿衣服，他动作迅速，转眼间就把自己从纵欲过度的居家宅男收拾成艾吉奥初见时的社会人士。真糟糕。他想，我在这里待得太久了，艾吉奥傻傻地萌生了不该出现的感情。“阿巴斯。”阿泰尔忽然说，“阿巴斯·索菲安。”

这当然不是他的真名，朴实憨厚的名字属于阿泰尔一个愚蠢的同事。接下来的一段时间阿泰尔还有工作要做，于是只好让阿巴斯暂时当一下替罪羊，替阿泰尔承受艾吉奥将会纠缠过来的性骚扰——他还剩五个暗杀目标。是的，阿泰尔不是什么普通上班族，至少他的工作性质要特殊得多。他戴上咖啡色镜框的眼镜，这个饰品属于他上一名杀死的对象，在阿泰尔完成任务从混乱中逃出来后，艾吉奥在那个十字路口撞到了他；命运的十字路口。

他们之间该说的都说过，不该说的也以行动表达完毕，艾吉奥知情知趣，目送阿泰尔走出公寓。他感觉肚子很饿，也开始想念兄弟姐妹，艾吉奥后来才会明白，这只不过是一种自我保护机制，用饥饿或思念来填平他跟某人分离的遗憾。

太蠢了，我怎么会考虑到再次跟艾吉奥见面。阿泰尔暗自皱眉。这个念头是五彩斑斓的蜂鸟，带着甜蜜气息穿梭来去，阿泰尔没法把它驱赶出脑海。由此他必须承认：傻兮兮的不止有艾吉奥一人而已。

-End-


End file.
